The embodiments herein relate generally to bridges primary traversed by foot.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, standing water impeded the safe ingress, egress and movement of pedestrians. In addition to water, many other obstacles can also cause inconvenient or dangerous hazards, trips and falls and potential injury. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve these problems.